fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusions of Escaping
"Thank you for coming Layla " said Lady Inari ."' I have a very important job request that takes place at the council prison; and I thought who better then a member of the council enforcement unit to take it on!" explained Inari."Thank you Lady Inari, I wont let you down. I will fulfill my mission to the best of my abilities." Layla bowed her head out of respect for Inari and said "I will take my leave at once." Before she could turn around to leave Inari explained that there was one more thing she needed to say "You will be joined by one more member for this mission. He is a new acquisition to the Guild, but I know he will be extremely helpful in this mission, as he himself is also a Wind Mage." Inari then shouted down the hall, "Would you please come in Greed!" A young looking man came in with a huge smile on his face. upon entering the first thing he said was " Hi lady Inari!" then turned around and greeted his new job partner, " Hi, you must be my partner right? Layla, I believe." Layla with a little disbelief nods then replies " Um, yes i'm Layla, it's a pleasure to meet you Greed." she extends her hand to Greed but instead he just abruptly hugs Layla saying "Yes, its a pleasure to meet you!" Layla, a little flustered, just smiles back and nods. Inari began," I'm glad you met each other and now on to business. A Wind Mage was recently caught and sent to the special council detainment facility, but due to the overload of prisoners, they need someone to watch him for two days while he awaits his trial. He is strong, so don't take him lightly...I'm assigning Layla as team leader for this job, since she is familiar with the facility." They both replied simultaneously "Yes, Lady Inari.""I wish you the best and please be careful" said Inari. Layla turned to Greed and told him to meet her at the train station after he is done preparing since she already knows the location. {few hours Later} "Ok so after inquiring about the details from Woflheim, I found out that we will be only working for two nights. We will be the only ones in that section of the facility, so nothing can go wrong, ok?" explained Layla. Greed responded by nodding his head. Layla smiled back and said "Good, this job should be simple enough.' Then said "Thank you for joining me Greed, I really appreciate it, a helping hand is always welcome." She smiled again and Greed did the same. For a couple of hours they both talked strategy and came up with plans in case any problems arose. Greed was amazed by how dedicated Layla was to the mission and how, in someways, she resembled his master; so he couldn't help but smile the whole trip. {Arriving at Detention facility} "Wow that took longer than expected..." said Greed. 'We will have to start our shifts soon. We should report in." said Layla. Before continuing Greed stopped and said "hey, Layla..." Layla responding "Yes?" Greed replied "I trust you." Layla, looking a little surprised, said "Thanks. I trust you too." They reported in and got briefed on their mission even more. Getting more detail on what the wind user did and can do. He was causing chaos around the towns for his own amusement not caring who or how many got hurt. He lives for torture and believes to be above everyone else. His wind magic is based mostly on offense and will not hesitate to take a hostage to improve his odds. {one hour later} "Ok we are ready, lets do this!" said Greed excitedly raising his hand to Layla for a high five. Layla raises her hand slightly then Greed slammed his hand to hers shouting "YEAH!!!" They got to their positions rather quickly and began their shift. upon arrival they were met with hostile intention. The Wind Mage began to rant" So, The Council decides to send two brats to guard me?!" laughing loudly. "What a joke! Is this really the best they can do? They send a scrawny brat and a filthy wench. Their actions have been slipping as of late. Maybe they don't care what happens to their people." Layla and Greed stood in silence, not letting anything he says get to them. Greed remembering the talk in the train With Layla that he must stay calm at all times no matter what. The Wind User became more obnoxious and loud and began to hit the surroundings that imprisoned him. Greed jokingly said "Well at least we wont be bored. We will have a nightlong story time!" Layla smiled at her partners excitement, but only for a second before returning to her composed state. Layla and Greed took turns walking around the section to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Every now and then Greed trying his hardest to make Layla laugh. Hours went by, the Wind Mage not letting up, being more crazy than before. Morning came and their first shift was over. As soon as they were relieved from their post the Wind User shouted " HEY WENCH!, IM GONNA ENJOY MAKING YOU MINE WHEN I GET OUT!" Greed got angry and was about to walk back but was quickly stopped by Layla shouting "GREED! Let it go!" Layla stayed composed and began to walk out. Greed looked back and said to the Mage "I'll see you tonight." The Wind Mage with a grin on his face whispered "We will see..." After leaving the detention unit both where granted a place to rest and as much food as they needed. {Next Shift} Greed and Layla arrived to their section again and began to Patrol their area. This time though the Wind Mage was completely silent. Not a word, not even a glance when they arrived. Aside from the silence everything seemed normal until a few hours into the shift the Mage began to talk. He said " The first thing i'm gonna do is snap your little friends neck over here, then im gonna have all the fun I want with you..." now pointing at Layla. Layla unfazed just went on like normal when suddenly the lights went out. Before the back up power could come back The Wind user was gone. Greed yelled "He's gone! But how?!" Greed got close and opened his cage to see inside when Layla shouted "NO! WAIT!" The wind mage appeared in front of Greed and punched him in the gut, then slammed him into the wall. He had created an illusion that allowed him to appear invisible. He started laughing and said arrogantly "Let me introduce myself. The name is Dadara and I will be escaping now." Before Layla could react Dadara said " Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want this worthless maggot to die. Now if you would be so kind as to show me the way out." Layla with anger in her eyes began to usher Dadara out of the Prison. since their section was only guarded by Layla and Greed, no resistance was met. When they reached outside Dadara said "Good, now get on the floor quickly, before I kill your boyfriend here." Moments later Dadara was hit in the face by Greeds kick. Greed then said " Aw, sweet! You think i'm her boyfriend??" Dadara got up and said "That's impossible you were out cold and I had my wind suppressing your movements. Greed smiled and then a wind began to pick him up in the air. "Well lets just say I know how to get out" Greed replied. Dadara completely infuriated charged at Greed. They both collide in the air trading blows one after another. They seemed to be evenly matched when Dadara decides to create a massive storm. "You naive little brats you think you can beat me" screamed Dadara "I will show you what I can really do." The wind became so strong it knocked Greed to the ground. Layla not being able to move or see very well gets attacked by Dadara. He begins to slam her to the ground and using his combos to beat on her. He finally uses his wind to pick up a bloody Layla and says "See I told you wench. I would make this body mine." He began to laugh loudly when suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his left arm. When he looked, he saw that an arrow made of wind was now lodged in his arm. In a second another arrow pierced his leg. Dadara began to screamin agony as two more pierced his remaining limbs. He suddenly heard a voice saying "You are not escaping on my watch" The area began to clear up Greed and Layla were behind Dadara. He looked back to see them perfectly fine. no bruises or cuts, no blood, no damage anywhere to be seen. Greed with a big smile said "You were right, he picked up on it like a hawk." talking to Layla. Dadara shocked just screamed "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Greed pointed to two bodies that were laying on the ground a few feet away. Dadara looked with complete shock. The bodies belonged to his two accomplices that were helping him break free. Layla pointed her bow at Dadara's head and said "It's over." and shot him point blank, not piercing him but knocking him out. Turning around Layla Says" Okay, go get help!" when suddenly Dadara bolted up being fueled by just rage was about to grab Layla when Greed snapped his fingers. In an instant, five needles shot out of Layla's back and pierced through Dadara's forehead. Layla, a little surprised said "What just happened..?" Greed replied "Well remember the hug I gave you when we met? Well I placed five tiny needles on your back. They were for just in case." Greed, looking worried, gazed and the ground and said softly, "Sorry, I hope your not mad..." Layla just smiled and said "Thank you." {hours later} Dadara had been successfully detained and taken to his trial along with his helpers. Layla and Greed had done a magnificent job making sure everything went well. They were asked how they had done it and Greed happily explained that they had no chance as soon as Layla was in charge of this mission. From day one everything has gone according to plan." Greed referring to the plan they had come up with during the train ride. They used the idea of a potential hostage to their plan by making Greed protective of Layla and slight flirting. They knew something was gonna happen, so Layla used her Illusion Magic to fool Dadara since they first met. Layla created an image of Greed while the real Greed hid and waited for Dadara's helpers. On day two, Layla used the black out to her advantage changing her appearance to that off Greed while making an illusion of herself. Knowing that Greed would capture the others. When they reached outside Layla freed herself from Dadara with Greed's Wind Magic and used that moment to place an illusion on the captured helpers; making them look like Greed and Layla. With help From Greed's Wind Magic he was able to manipulate the movements of the knocked out helpers. Making Dadara fight his own men. Then Layla and Greed put an end to Dadara's plan. They both left by train again taking a few hours to get back , but when they got to the guild Layla stopped and said "Hey Greed, I just wanted to say good job out there... You were a big help." A slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. Greed, with a smile, raises his hand again to give Layla a high five. This time Layla, a little hesitant since Greed doesnt hold back, sighed and raised her hand. Greed then softly gave her a high five and whispered "Yay." with a cheesy grin on his face. With a slight giggle from Layla, the two enter the guild hall to report back to their master.